The present implementations relate to detecting a force applied at a tip of a pen or a stylus during communications or interactions with a digitizer, and more particularly, to improving accuracy of detecting the force at the pen.
Electromagnetic pens are known in the art for use and control of the digitizer. Position detection of the pen provides input to a computing device associated with the digitizer and is interpreted as a user command. Position detection is performed while the tip of the pen is either touching and/or hovering over a detection surface of the digitizer. Often, the digitizer is integrated with a display screen and a position of the pen over the screen is correlated with information portrayed on the screen.
Some pens are pressure sensitive and may sense and report a level of pressure or force applied at/on the tip of the pen while a user is using the pen. However, the current pens have same or similar sensitivity regardless of the amount of force at the tip of pen, which may lead to errors when determining whether the pen is an inking state as the amount of force (e.g., activation force) that is needed to activate the pen or transition the pen to an inking state is in the low-force or low-forces range.
Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to improve accuracy at low forces (e.g., low-force accuracy) at a pen.